1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the detection of bacterial endotoxin in a biological fluid or in a fluid intended for clinical or pharmaceutical use, using antibodies cross-reactive with a broad range of gram-negative bacteria to act as lipopolysaccharide capture agents. In particular, the method provides a sensitive assay that can be tailored to detect the endotoxin of selected gram-negative bacteria.